fictional_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Rostonia
THIS PAGE IS OWNED BY User:R1DFGameZ. DON'T EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION. Rostonia, or officially, the Republic of Rostonia is a first-world country in Imperiya. Rostonia was founded officially on 17th July 1888. It is a capitalist democracy which ruled by the president. A president rules four years each and can have a second term. History Pressing START (1888-1907) The Republic of Rostonia was founded on 17th July 1888 with President Ruslan as the president. The flag was created the same day. After a few days, the three political parties were made, one being capitalist and democratic, the other being socialist, and the third being nationalist. They were the Capitalist-Democratic Party of Rostonia, the Socialist Rostonian Party and the Rostonian-Right Party. The CDPR turned out to be the largest party, the RRP being the second largest and the SRP being the least powerful party. Many cities were built, and the country was officially divided into 14 states. Wars with the Hunuks, civil war DLC included! (1907-1919) A large ethnic group in Rostonia has eventually grown rapidly and rapidly, and as a result, it started demanding independence starting from 8th November 1907. Rostonia refused, not wanting to lose land, especially one of its largest cities, Haneva. The Runuks started a military organisation to get independence and fight with the country, called the Hunuk Military Group. Eventually, a war happened in Rostonia, multiple wars, in fact. Those were the First Hunukan War of Independence, Second Hunukan War of Independence and the Rostonian Civil War. First war The First Hunukan War of Independence was the HMG's first attempt at getting the Hunuks independence. However, it miserably failed and Rostonia demolished the separatist group. Second war The next attempt happened about 2 years after, where the HMG used entirely different tactics on the country. They worked a bit and the HMG got successful, but it got demolished later. However, it made another appearance... Grand war On 9th February 1917, the HMG and four separatist states simultaneously on Rostonia, to get independence. Rostonia never expected it, but with a decent military, fought well. On an unknown day of January 1918, Rostonia started a secret plan to seize the communications between the separatists(HMG included) to deceive them to fighting each other. It worked, and eventually, the separatists got weaker due to the wars they had with themselves, and Rostonia, finally destroyed the separatists and the HMG. Peaceful times (1919 - 2000) Rostonia then entered a neutral state, deciding to not declare war on anyone, as a result, not getting declared war on itself back. Nothing happened, however, the military was rising, same with the population. Rule of President Govenskiy (2000 - 2007) President Govenskiy, the ruler of the RRP, has somehow defeated the CDRP in the 2000 elections. The president turned the country into a dictatorship and closed borders, restricting flight. It was known as the dark times of Rostonia. Many people hated the president, and as a result, got detained. Eventually, everyone had enough. They wanted to fight back and regain the true Rostonia that once existed, and so, a group was made. The For Rostnian Freedom Group, known as the FRFG has been created, involving the former president who used to rule before the 2000 elections who would take over for one year and have a new election in 2008, to leave the timeline of elections unaffected. Regaining a life (2007 - Present) After that, the nation restored itself. Govinskiy was arrested for 20 years in solitary confinement for everything he did to the country. The nationalist party suffered a lot but eventually restored itself soon. On 19 August 2019, the Republic of Rostonia created the Rostonian Space Agency, with about 100 crew members. The Republic of Finolia gave the RSA a rocket and it was used by the RSA to buy a part of Finolia's colony on Marma. However, on the same day, a riot started in Chernogoster involving many Hunuk separators and numerous incidents, which was known as the August 2019 Chernogoster Riot. The person who incited the riot and assaulted 7 people was put on trial. Culture Rostonian culture is rich, involving many traditional foods, dances, songs and even weapons. Rostonian children often love going outside even in the present. Rostonian food thrives around meat. States Rostonia is divided into 14 states. Lists Major causes of death in Rostonia # Heart disease # Natural causes due to old age # Car accidents, especially drunk driving # Alcohol overdosing # Suicide # Homicide # Cancer # Diabetes # Strokes # Kidney disease Largest cities in Rostonia # Amberzh # Klaemad Gory # Werstevut, VV # Idestil, VV # Chernogoster # Afarata, AL # Wunstr # Oporst', PH # Yistervil, QB # Adagost',VO